Simple Life
by rika08
Summary: The affairs of men are no longer Perseus' concern, but the affairs that threaten his family are...such as a Harpy attacking his son.
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun had barely risen over the horizon. Rays of gold and yellow scattered across the land. Trees danced as a gentle breeze blew over. The ocean waves rolled gently along the sea. On days such as these, some would say the gods were pleased with man, and rewarded them with wondrous sights.

Perseus, though, did not dabble the affairs with man and the Gods. And had not since he learned of his demigod heritage. He walked along the manmade dock, toward his small boat. He stepped onto his boat and prepared or his short voyage.

Suddenly a large net fell from the sky, entrapping Perseus entirely. Perseus gasped in surprise and turned. Standing on the dock behind him, was a small boy of five. His hair was long, tied in the back to keep from his eyes. The child's eyes were brown and radiant, like his mothers. But his face held a mischievous grin like his father. He wore a gray tunic that hung loosely around his small body.

Perseus fought to hide his smirk. "Spyros, I thought I asked you to mend the nets."

"But I have father. Can you not see what I have caught?" Spyros asked.

"All that is caught in the net, my son, is me." Perseus replied.

Spyros smiled. "Exactly." He turned and started running down the dock.

"Spyros." Perseus warned.

"It would appear the fisherman is now the fish." Came a soft voice.

Along the dock walked the alluring demigoddess, Io, Perseus' beloved wife and mother to Spyros. Her white tunic draped over one shoulder and down to her slender legs. She walked barefoot along the dock, carrying a basket of supplies for Perseus. Her dark hair was twisted into containment and hung over her bare shoulder.

Perseus smirked. "Would you help me out?"

Io smiled and set the basket down. She grabbed the bottom of the net and carefully lifted it above Perseus so not to tangle the net. Perseus slipped from beneath the net and took it from Io.

"Thank you." Perseus said.

Io smiled. "Spyros will be a great fisherman."

"A fisher of men." Perseus replied.

Io laughed. "What do you expect of the son of a fisherman?"

Perseus set the next aside. "I expect to find the nets full of fish, not men."

Io smiled, turning her head toward the dock. "Ah, the young fisher returns."

Spyros lifted the basket off the dock. His small body staggered as he held the heavy basket in his arms. "Father, may I join you today?"

Perseus smiled and relieved his son of the baskets burden. "No this time, my son. You are a greater fisher in a stream, but the sea is dangerous. Too dangerous for a stream fisherman."

Spyros nodded and lowered his head.

Perseus easily saw the disappointment in his son's eyes. He dropped to one knee, becoming as even with his son as he could. He lifted his son's chin. "Do not be discouraged, Spyros. There will be a day when you wish to spend your time without fishing. Enjoy that time you have."

Spyros nodded.

"I'll only be gone for the night, Spyros, but I need you to do something for me." Perseus said.

"What is it?" Spyros asked.

"I need you to watch after your mother. I'm not sure she'll be able to protect herself. Can you protect her?" Perseus explained. He caught Io's eye. She did not appear to appreciate the implication of being helpless.

Spyros nodded vigorously. "Yes father."

"Perhaps while Spyros is protecting me, he can prove his skills as a stream fisher." Io suggested.

Perseus looked up to Io.

Spyros turned toward his mother. "What do you mean, mother?"

"When your father returns, we shall see who has caught the most fish. Whoever has caught the most, shall be the winner." Io explained.

Perseus withheld the smirk as he caught the mischievous glint in Io's eyes. Spyros, however, smiled brightly.

"Yes!" he cried.

Io smiled and met Perseus glance. "Does the ocean fisherman accept the challenge?"

Perseus looked to his son. "Does the stream fisherman accept?"

Spyros smirked, mimicking his father. "The stream fisher accepts the challenge."

"As does the ocean fisher." Perseus nodded.

Io smiled. "Then my great fishermen let the competition begin."

Spyros jumped off the boat and raced down the dock. "I shall do my best mother!"

Io chuckled as she watched Spyros retrieve his fishing lines and raced toward the stream. Io turned back to Perseus, who was also watching Spyros. "You had best set out oh great fisher. Or your son will best you yet."

Perseus' eyes shifted to Io. "Is this your idea of revenge?"

Io shook her head. "Merely a chance to let her son prove himself. Just like his father."

Perseus rose. "Only he won't have to defeat a Gods beast to do so."

Io nodded.

"I know Spyros wants a chance to fish the open seas with me-"

"Then why do you deny him?" Io asked. "Did not your father take you on the sea when you were his age?"

Perseus sighed. "Yes but…fishing on the open sea-"

"Is dangerous, yes." Io finished.

"I'm not sure I can keep him safe, Io." Perseus explained.

Io touched his shoulder. "Do you suppose your father was not at all worried about you on the high seas?"

"Are you saying you're not fearful of our son?" Perseus replied.

"Of course I am. Should anything befall Spyros, I do not know what I would do." Io explained. She stepped closer. "But I do know, that neither one of us can hold Spyros back. He is a young boy who wishes to prove his worth, if only to his father. And there is no one in this world that I trust his safety to, then you."

Perseus nodded. "I'll think about taking him out for an afternoon. Just to start him out slow."

Io smiled. "I think he would enjoy that."

Perseus smiled. He gave Io a quick kiss on her forehead. "I must be off. I'll return by dusk tomorrow."

Io stepped off the boat. "Good luck great fisherman. I sense your competition will be most fierce."

"I shall return with great triumph!" Perseus called smiling.

Io laughed as she walked down the dock toward shore.

Perseus chuckled to himself as he moved to the ropes that still held the boat on the dock. He slipped the first rope off and moved to the aft.

Suddenly a scream ripped through the forest. Perseus' head shot up in seconds. His heart ripped in two from the voice. It was Spyros.

"Spyros!" Perseus called.

Perseus jumped off his boat and ran down the dock. Io emerged from the home as he ran past, wielding her dagger sling and his sword. Io glanced to her side and tossed Perseus his sword. They moved side by side into the forest, racing to find their son.

Then a high pitched screech echoed through the forest. Perseus felt his heart quickened. His speed increased and he past Io in the forest. Perseus burst through the branches, into the clearing by the stream where Spyros fished.

Spyros lay on the ground, unconscious and battered. In a tree, not too high above Spyros, was a creature Perseus had never seen before. The body and head were of a woman, but the arms and legs were of a bird. From her forearm came rows and rows of red feathers. It was the same below her knees. Her hands bore sharp talons and claws. Her yellow eyes met Perseus and stared.

Io emerged behind Perseus and stopped. Her breath was caught for a moment in stun.

"What is that?" Perseus asked.

"A Harpy." Io answered. She started to swing her sling.

"No, it'll move before you could hit it." Perseus said.

"I know. I'm trying to keep it from Spyros." Io replied.

"I'll handle the Harpy. Get to Spyros." Perseus said.

Io said nothing, but Perseus knew she was agreeing with him. He heard the sling come to a slow stop. Io took a step toward Spyros. The Harpy's head turned to the side as it watched Io. It screeched defensively and lowered over Spyros. Io stopped, gritting her teeth.

"It's protecting him." Perseus spat.

"Move quickly. Catch it by surprise and it will fly from Spyros." Io said.

Perseus nodded. He burst into a sprint toward Spyros. He pulled his sword from his sheath and charged, yelling at the Harpy. The Harpy squawked and flapped its large wings. The gust created by the wings was strong enough to close Perseus, but not enough. He followed the Harpy, driving it from Spyros.

Perseus drove the Harpy further into the forest, thrusting his sword towards its stomach. The Harpy rose above Perseus, out of Perseus' reach. The Harpy screeched at Perseus, scraping its claws toward him. Perseus held his sword above him, preventing the claws from reaching him.

The Harpy screeched menacingly as him. It flew higher and around Perseus, circling him. Perseus watched the Harpy move around him, waiting for it to strike. It talons soared above him. The talons opened and closed as the harpy flew above him.

Suddenly the harpy attack. It screeched loudly as it swooped down on Perseus. Its claws sunk into his shoulders. The force of the Harpy's strength caused Perseus to release his sword. The Harpy flapped its wings, lifted him off the ground. Perseus grabbed into the feet of the Harpy as he rose higher into the air.

Perseus heard a familiar sound of cutting air before the Harpy released him. Perseus had no time to react; he plummeted to the forest below, swallowed into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Perseus jerked awake. His chest heaved with every breath. It took only moments for Perseus to realize he'd been dreaming. He leaned back against the ruder of the boat. He looked out in front of him. Spyros and Io lay on the small deck in front of him, sleeping peacefully. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Perseus?" came a soft voice.

Perseus opened his eyes once more. Io sat on the edge of the deck in front of him. She wore slim dress, holding a shawl around her shoulders. Her dark hair was down, but hung over her right shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Io asked.

Perseus shook his head, unknowingly rubbing his hand over the Harpy's scar. "Just a dream."

Io's face softened, knowingly. "The Harpy?"

Perseus nodded.

Io rose from the edge and moved to Perseus' side. "That day still haunts my dreams as well."

"We nearly lost Spyros that day." Perseus said.

Io placed her soft hand on Perseus' forearm. "I nearly lost you both."

Perseus looked down to Io. He could see the fear she still held. It had been her that saved him. Io had to bring him back to their home and tend to him, while still tending to Spyros.

"Mother, father?" asked a small voice.

Io and Perseus both looked up. Spyros stood, his small arms wrapped round his small body.

"What is it son?" Perseus asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Spyros answered.

Perseus nodded. He raised his hand, beckoning for his son to join them.

Spyros slowly made his way to his father and mother. Perseus lifted his son onto his lap. His eyes scanned over the scar Spyros bore on his cheek, a permanent memory of how close he came to death.

"Does the sea cloud your courage, son?" Perseus asked.

Spyros shook his head. "Not the sea, father."

"Then what?"

"I fear our nets will be empty." Spyros said.

"The fears of a true fisherman." Io said.

Perseus smiled. "An empty net is nothing to fear, Spyros. The fish come and go as they please. One day our nets may be full, and then empty. But it is nothing to fear."

Spyros nodded.

Perseus kissed his sons head. "Off to bed with you."

Spyros rose from his fathers' lap. Io took her son into her arms and hugged him tightly, placing a kiss on his head.

"Good night, Spyros." Io said.

"Good night mother. Good night father." Spyros said. The boy walked back to down to the lower deck and buried himself beneath the blankets.

"One day our nets maybe full, and another they are empty." Io said. "Just like life. One day life may be with you, and the next it ends."

Perseus said nothing. He knew how short life could be. As did Io. They had both witnessed loved ones die before them.

Io rose from beside him. "Still, that does not mean life should be feared."

Perseus looked up. Io was smiling. She bent down and kissed him quickly. Io walked to the lower deck and settled herself beside Spyros. Io wrapped her arms around Spyros, who buried himself against her.

Perseus smiled. There were only few times he could watch his family sleep safely, peacefully. But some Io said still stirred within him. All his life he'd watched life from afar; his family, Argos, the legion, Io and Spyros. He had been with them yes, but never has he been able to _live_ with them. He was always protecting them.

Perseus rose from his seat. He secured the rudder so hold their course. Perseus turned from the rudder and moved down to the lower deck. He lay down on the other side of Io, placing Spyros between them.

Io looked across at him, smiling. From her arms, Spyros moved slightly outward, leaning into Perseus. Io's smile widened and she moved closer to him.

Perseus smiled, drawing the blanket over them all. And with Spyros between them, Perseus closed his eyes.


End file.
